Underestimated
by Starry Nights
Summary: “I’ll put on a dress and get dolled up all girl-like the day you beat me.” One shot. A bet was made but they really underestimated each other.


**Disclaimer:** If I owned them, I'd age them. It'd be awesome.

**Author's Note:** I was quite the tomboy when I was like 12 before puberty and I found a diary of mine that had this one quote. I wrote a little ficlet and posted it to my wordpress blog but it refused to die so I wrote this to it. No need to read the little ficlet if you're too lazy to mosey on toward the blog. Enjoy and excuse my mistakes, I read it three times but mistakes happen!

**Author's Note II:** Rating because teenagers are naughty things that curse and like boobs.

**Underestimated**

"I'll put on a dress and get dolled up all girl-like the day you beat me."

She was smiling when said this and the twins were laughing at the image of Buttercup dolled up like her sisters. He laughed right along with them. They all knew that each of their fights end in a stalemate as they drifted down from the sky hurt but grinning madly at each other. Sometimes the twins waited but other times, when Buttercup was in a particularly bad mood or on a day when Butch was feeling extra macho, trees fall, laser beams get involved and the twins amble home mumbling to themselves how much they would love to see a good fight but not everyone has superpowers.

He only remembered her comment years later when he realized the Buttercup isn't like the twins or his brothers even though she can throw a punch and eat a whole pie by herself and watch scary movies with her feet up on the chair in front of her laughing at the "dumb bitch" on the screen who falls while being chased.

Buttercup is in fact a girl.

This thought smacked him like a ton of bricks.

She wasn't curvy like Blossom or cutesy like Bubbles but he suspected underneath Buttercup's blustery boy-like exterior there laid a touch of femininity somewhere. He thought about this only after coming home to see Blossom arguing over a call with Brick over a football game then later that same day Bubbles, cute little Bubbles, was moon walking along the pavement of their driveway after she hit a three point shot.

If she could do that, he reasoned, he could get Buttercup into a dress.

"I'll put on a dress and get dolled up all girl-like the day you beat me."

It was a dirty trick but she never said it had to be fair. He made sure to start this particular fight in front of plenty of witnesses. He had to wait because damn it if it didn't take all of his cunning ways to convince his brothers, Buttercup's sisters and the guys to join him at the park at the same time on the same day.

"Oh for fuck's sake! Summer is almost over just do it for me!"

His brothers smirked at each other then Brick spoke. "Quit yer bitchin ya pansy, we'll be there."

Blossom was significantly harder. "Is this a trick?"

"No."

"I find this hard to believe."

"Buttercup will be there."

"That doesn't really make me feel better, Butch."

Just then she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water, "Just take that stick out of your ass for once, Blossom." She turned to Butch before Blossom could respond. "Ready to go?"

"She'll be there." Buttercup told him once they were in the air heading toward Mitch's house.

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

The guys were easier. "Guys, water balloon fight at the park on Saturday."

"Awesome. What time?" The twins asked.

"Two."

"Dude," Harry said without looking away from the game. "I _wake up _at two."

Buttercup laughed and tossed popcorn at his head. "Lazy ass I'm sure you can wake up at 1:30 just this once."

"Besides," Butch said from his spot on the recliner. "Blossom will be there. Two words man, wet-shirt. Wet. Shirt."

"Dude…" Mitch started but Buttercup cut him off.

"I will personally laser beam your man bits off if I catch any of you staring at my sisters' boobs."

The room went eerily quiet after that.

-

The water fight was well underway when he finally decided to take action. As Buttercup lifted her arm to throw a balloon at Mitch, he zoomed in from her right and hooked his arm around her waist taking flight with her in his arms. Before she could start fighting, he dropped her in the Townsville Pool amid the startled swimmers. Within moments, just as he predicted, she shot out of the water in a green blur.

"The FUCK man?" She screeched as they hovered in the air above the water fight.

Butch grinned. "I win. You wear a dress, remember?"

He doesn't know if she remembered but she's angry and she swooped down to her personal stash of water balloons and aimed ten of them in perfect succession into his stomach. Butch was clutching his stomach when he finally landed in front of her. She was smirking with her hands on her hips. "Are we even?"

And this was when they would usually stop, the water balloon fight stopped for a moment as they stood there. Buttercup's arm extended. Butch was clutching his stomach. He smirked and gripped her hand.

Then in a green blur, he's airborne with her again. Buttercup was kicking and cursing at him and he can hear their siblings behind him but determination was keeping him focused on his plan. He reached the Townsville Beach and dropped her in then dove in to catch her and catapulted into the air again where he proceeded to do this several times, each time dropping Buttercup from higher heights until he felt her go limp in her arms.

"Okay! You dirty cheat," she yelled…or tried to as her voice had become hoarse. "I give."

And to make sure, he dropped her into the water one last time.

-

Buttercup's angry cursing filled the water-logged trip home.

"Dirty rotten fucker. Scumball."

"You didn't say it had to be fair."

"Asswipe."

"Call me every name in the book doll. I still fully expect for you to show up first day of school at my locker in a _dress _and dolled up all girl-like._"_

Buttercup grumbled as Blossom led her down the street that would take them to their home. Bubbles lingered behind. "Butch?"

He jogged back to her. "What's up sweetness?"

She looked past him to see the guys still ambling away from them so she fixed her blue eyes on him. "Why'd you go through so much trouble to win this bet?"

Butch smirked. "'Cause she'd hate it."

Bubbles grinned. "Whatever you say _sweetness._"

-

Why did he care about the dress so much? I mean, there were other bets. He rather liked the one where she had to fetch him Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream whenever he wanted for a week...and it had to be green and never from the same place. The curse words she'd come up with that time were priceless.

Yet, he spent most of the weekend wondering if she'd welsh on their bet and hoping she wouldn't. It wasn't her style. She wasn't one to back down from a challenge.

Still, he did not know why he was so looking forward to the coming Tuesday except he was awake thirty minutes before his alarm went off and did not even bother to wait for his brothers before he took off to Townsville High.

He saw Bubbles smile at him a few times once she and Blossom arrived at school. He noticed that they'd been relatively quiet as the guys plus his brothers joined him at his lockers since as Mitch put it, "It's not everyday Buttercup puts on a freaking dress."

"Dude, look."

He doesn't know who saw her first but she's coming toward them as if she'd always worn sundresses and heels with her hair in soft curls and makeup.

She laughed. "I did it and I didn't die."

Makeup.

"…once in a lifetime thing…" She was saying.

It looked natural and she's smiling as Bubbles played with the curls in her hair. He has yet to say a word but no one noticed as they fawned over Buttercup.

"Mitch, dude. My face is up here."

His thoughts are everywhere from how beautiful she looked with the pale green nail polish that matched the headband in her hair and how wrong it was on her because it wasn't her.

"Nah," She was saying. "Bubbles made sure I was completely comfortable."

And when she reached over to close his mouth, he knows that he may have one that small battle but Buttercup won the war.

**Author's Note:** I wrote this one after a small little ficlet I wrote on my wordpress blog. I actually have a few ficlets on there but the one that inspired this story is the only one that's non-private. I'm shy like that on some days. Go read if you want, the link is on my profile and if you like then keep looking out for more. Thanks for reading!


End file.
